Marked Tragedy: Winry strikes back
by NeverTheMindless
Summary: What if Winry and Edward hadn't ever met when they were little? What if Winry was a notorious military hacker? What if she hacked Ed? What will Edward do? Edwin. A redo.


Chapter one- Chaste warnings.

"I swear I'll kill her," Winry mumbled under her breath through gritted teeth, as her grandmother sang at the top of her lungs in the other room.

She was crouched down in her "house".

"I'm sure you will," Said a male's voice.

Her head immediately snapped up at this. The boy looked to be in his teenage years. There was a robotic looking thing next to him. And there was something oddly familiar about him.

And then it dawned on her. "Hey, you're the boy that bumped into me today!"

* * *

Flashback:

_Winry was walking down the aisles with Pinako. Her grandmother had managed to guilt her into a shopping spree. She hated shopping. But suddenly she had gotten the air knocked out of her._

_"Do you mind?!" she snapped at the perpetrator. "I'm walking here!"_

_"So was I up until a minute ago! You should watch yourself, Little girl!"_

_"LITTLE GIRL?! DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"_

_Pinako was suddenly at my side. A metallic robot-like thing was at his._

_The robotic dude seemed to be lecturing him._

_"Come on," Pinako grabbed my arm and pulled me away from said Idiot._

* * *

"Hey, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't on assignment."

"Assignment? What are you talking about?"

"Perhaps you've heard of the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'? Well, that's me."

"An alchemist, huh? That's interesting. And by interesting, I mean, 'I really don't care. Now get the heck out of my house.'"

"You really should realize all your options."

"Options?"

"Yeah. You see, the first one is the fact that I've got an entire army behind me and the president himself. Do you really want to go up against that? And then there's the fact that you're the best computer hacker the government has never seen. In fact, from what I'm told, you always get away with it."

"If my skills aren't ever seen, then who told you about me?"

"My army unit was the one you hacked seven years ago. I was able to get a little bit of info on you from your... recent exploits. And I'll admit, you've got quite an impressive record. You must have billions, what with the amount of victims you leave. And from my knowledge, you've hacked thirty-seven people from Monday to Thursday. But I know that you could do more, so what's keeping you back?"

"None of your business. Now leave. Or I might just feel obligated to make you do so myself."

He just smirked at her. "Okay. I'll be taking my leave. But just remember that you I'll be watching. We may yet have an agreement."

Winry just pointed to the door again, and he left.

* * *

When he was gone, she immediately cursed silently, then shivered. The dude was crazy! Not stupid, but crazy!

"Pinako, are you okay?" she called to her grandmother.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, nothing. But did you notice anything weird?"

"I had my eyes closed. Why? Was I suppose to notice something?"

"Nah. You're fine."

"Oh, okay." She said calmly. But Winry knew that her 'calm' wasn't exactly true.

The younger Rockbell sighed. "Hey, I should get back to work. But if you need anything, just call, okay?"

"Yep. Have fun."

Winry pulled her computer out and searched "Fullmetal Alchemist". All she got was a sale for "Fullmetal Alchemist" mangas, and pictures of the blonde idiot.

She decided the latter was a better one to check. A small biography popped up. All of the information was useless. All but one piece. That metal thing she'd seen before? It was his brother.

Winry closed the tab. She went to a file on her desktop. This file was the one that let her get her "pay check". It was labeled "HD", as in Hacker Definition.

"Let's get to work," I told myself. And then, "Now, what poor idiot is going to get it?"

But I already knew.

Why should she let him wage a war from the safety of the government? Why not just bring the war to him personally? Why not hack his unit again?

After all, as he had mentioned that she had done it once before. Why couldn't she do it again?

* * *

NOTE; this story is undergoing construction. The next chapter's will not make sense until I fix them.


End file.
